The demand for wireless communications has increased as mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones and tablets) have become more popular in recent years. In order to meet this demand, increasing numbers of base stations have been created in radio access networks (RANs). Since many of the devices that wirelessly connect to RANs are mobile, the load of network traffic at a given base station can vary throughout a typical day as consumers carry mobile devices to different locations.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of is thereby intended.